1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to film duplicators and more specifically to a duplicator having a simple reliable film feeding means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a film duplicator, an original film sheet is brought into contact with a duplicate or copy film sheet and then exposed to light to transfer the image to the copy film sheet. In such apparatus, it has been necessary to transport the sheets into contact, accurately align the sheets, transport them past a light source, and then separate the sheets.
Prior art apparatus for carrying out this process are relatively complicated structurally particularly with respect to apparatus for aligning the film sheets prior to exposure. Typical duplicating apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,470, 4,640,507, 4,530,590, 3,186,325, 3,535,039, 3,891,318, and 4,634,269.